nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
AustinCarter4Ever
For the user, please click here. AustinCarter4Ever (Character) aka AC4E AC4E debuts in Spacial Rider and is mentioned in Rainbow Run. Apparently, she possesses Comet, Dash, and Flash as pets. She is the Queen of Whimsy World, and she makes sure that everything has proper grammar and makes pages pleasant and pretty. She is also in charge of making sure that the Cupcaek Factory is working properly. This is part of her deal with Cave Quarrel. Appearance AC4E's original design looks almost like Austin Carter because originally, she was just a genderbend. The only difference was that her skull T-Shirt was Purple (the actual user's favorite color, by the way) and the skull itself was wearing a red bow. AC4E's bow is Magenta, Sea Green, Purple, and Sky Blue. Other appearances include donning a Rainbow Dress and other Casual clothes. Her new design can actually be considered an OC. Her skin is now brown (to match her IRL appearance), and her hair is all out of the way of her face. Her eyes are now purple and are a different style; her symbol is now on her scarf (and her new symbol is two smileys holding a heart to represent her befriending others/making them feel better). Her shirt stays the same, but now she has different pants. Her pants are now orchid with curved legs at the end. AC4E's Mega Evolution has hair going out to the side, a red and yellow collar, sunglasses that obscure her eyes, a giant bow on her head, a purple longsleeve dress with magenta bottom, and red shoes. In the Christmas Comic, AC4E's scarf is a checkerboard design that is silver and black. Her shirt sleeves are long and red with purple in the chest section with a red heart. Her pants are red, orchid, and navy blue. Starting in the second act, Purply is upon her head as a Santa hat. Other than that, her head remains unchanged. AC4E's WerePirate form causes AC4E to look slightly different. She has pointy ears that are the same color as her hair, a black triangular nose, eyes with pointed pupils, brown fur on her stubs, three claws, a brown collar, a red and yellow hat with her symbol on it, and torn orchid pants. Mega WerePirate AC4E is even more different. Instead of her her becoming even farther from her face, it grows onto it. All of her fur is now navy blue. She has five claws for each finger and her symbol is slightly different. NMDFanfictionMon In her comic series, AC4E is known as "Mr. Narrator" despite being Female. In the 2012-2013 series, she has no involvement with the story. In the recent 2014 comic, she is forcefully blasted into the story (and is now addressed by AC4E). Unlike all the other characters who communicate with speech bubbles, AC4E continues to narrate the story, but also communicates with the white text box at the bottom of every panel. If she ran out of space to say something, she continues it in a speech bubble or a thought bubble. She is known to be Fire/Psychic since she enjoyed the special food given to her. Her Mega Evolution is Fairy/Dark (Fairy to take advantage of Moonblast and Dark because she's wearing shades). In no time, everyone accepted AC4E to be the leader (with Big Bennet secretly falling in love with her). So far, she has recovered a dozen of the former cast members: Big Bennet, Storm, Curly, Holy Carter, Winged Austin Carter, CART-R, END-A, Battle, Safety, Ninja Bennet, Lunnadai, and Harmony. Out of the three, she found three of them by mistaking them for the ground. In the third arc, AC4E has nerfed herself to the role of Side Character in order to have Harmony and Safety, two of her least noticed characters, be in the limelight. In the fourth arc, AC4E partakes in the plot a bit more. In the fifth arc, she makes brief appearances. Dragon Fails AC4E has appeared in one episode of Dragon Fails. She is the Almighty Sand Goddess in the episode In Sinking Sand. In We're Off to See the Wizard, AC4E briefly appears to say that she thought that drawing the same panel would be redundant. AC4E is Absent For the duration of this miniseries, AC4E is kidnapped by a mysterious space alien that wants to harness her imagination as a weapon. Appearances in Defenders of Cloud Kingdom AustinCarter4Ever is the Narrator of DoCK. This is emphasized in the episode Everybuddy Hates Pitchfork Demons and fully revealed in Every Guy Has His Day!. Appearances in The Misadventures in Nitrome AC4E appeared in the sixth episode. There, she fought Dark Plasmaster to the best of her ability but was defeated by a sleep dart and taken prisoner. She was briefly mentioned in episode seven. In episode eight, she is rescued ^_^ Christmas Comic 2015 For the duration of the comic, AC4E reacts to things happening and sometimes leads the way. Explanation of Symbol AC4E's original symbol didn't mean anything at all (it was fo show). Her current symbol is two smileys (similar to Carter's because, Y'know, same artist) gripping a magenta heart together. This means MANY things, but the main thing is that AC4E (not just the character, but the ACTUAL USER as well) lieks making friends with other people. Her bond with another person all depends on if they have similar interests (the heart). Personality AC4E is a happy and optimistic person. She's also very outgoing and energetic. She tries not to make anything keep her down, but if it does, she might find herself sulking over it for a long time until her friends confront her. She's quite adventurous and enjoys traveling no matter how far the destination is. She's easily excitable and once she's in an excited state, it goes on until she runs out of energy. She likes to scream, but she usually screams when she's excited or scared. No matter what situation AC4E is in, she won't give up until it's over. She enjoys meeting people and getting to know them, even if she has nothing in common with said person. When feeling overly emotional (even happiness), chances are she will cry. In her Werepirate form, AC4E is even more adventurous but now, she prefers going to places that have water so she can splash around in it. Signature Pose In almost every picture AC4E is in, she usually has her stubs outstretched to the side (the actual AC4E likes doing this too, so it's a nod to that). As for why she does this, it's because she's looking for a hug. Typing Normally, AC4E is a Fire/Psychic type. When she Mega Evolves, she becomes a Dark/Fairy type. Whenever she's a Werepirate, she is also Dark/Fairy along with her Mega Evolution also being Dark/Fairy. Lots of Dark/Fairy, eh? :P Quotes "Now let's go on a shopping montage everybuddy!!!!" "I liek caek" "And the ground is squishy!" "AUUUUUUGH!!!!11111111" "Storm, shut up and keep this G-Rated~!" "...I just don't know HOW to feel right now." "I forgot to tell you (or anyone, for that matter)! Harmony, you and Safety are the focus of this arc!" "Nice word choice, Harmony!" Gallery NMD2ndBday.png|Austincarter4ever In the middle of the picture NMDFFMCast.jpg|Austincarter4ever In the middle of the NMDFanfictionMon End Credits MegaGallery.png|Austincarter4ever's Mega Evolution (In the middle of the picture) AC4EOverjoyed.png|An Extremely Happy AC4E/AC4E's Original Design NMDFFM2014.png|An Updated Version of NMDFFMCast.jpg CurrentlyReunited.png|AC4E With Some of Her OCs MegaAC4Eesaltoybonita.png|Mega AC4E's Slight Redesign Letsstartover.png|AC4E (With Other Users) Hugging Plasmaster S2A1Gallery.png|AC4E In the middle of the picture MegaMonAlt.png|AC4E Dressed Up As Mega Man BirthdayCard.jpg|AC4E With a Party Hat AustinCarterCostume.jpg|IRL AC4E As Austin Carter (Halloween 2014) S2A2Gallery.png|As Always, AC4E is in the Center!!!! ^v^ AC4EConcept.png|Concept Art for AC4E's Redesign ChristmasComicTeaser.png|AC4E Holding a Gift Whyyouhavetobesorude.png|AC4E Getting Stabbed By a Pitchfork Demon AC4EChristmasAvatar.png|AustinCarter4Ever as she appears in the Christmas Comic NMDFFM2015Teaser.png|AC4E in the middle of the NMDFanfictionMon 2015 Teaser ShinyAC4E.png|A Shiny Version of AC4E ShinyMegaAC4E.png|A Shiny Mega AC4E Thedecision.png|AC4E's FAKE Mega Evolution! Happy April Fool's Day!!!! XD AC4ENMDFFMRW.png|AC4E as she appears in NMDFanfictionMon Rumble World!!!! AC4EFancy.png|AC4E Wearing a Dress S2A3Gallery.png|AC4E in the Center ABOVE Harmony and Safety AbeyantAC4E.png|AC4E in an Abeyance State WerePirateAUGH.png|WerePirate AC4E! Arr-ooo!!!! :3 AC4EOriginal+Shiny.png|AC4E Pixel Art!!!! Woo!!!! :3 WerePirateAC4ETeaser.png|WerePirate AC4E in a Teaser DittoAC4E.png|AC4E Wearing Ditto's Dress :3 MegaWerePirateAC4E.png|Mega WerePirate AC4E IRLDittoAC4E.JPG|IRL AC4E's Ditto Costume :3 PSMDLD.png|AC4E Wearing a Mega Charizard Y Costume AC4EChristmas2015.png|AC4E as she Appears for Christmas 2015 CC2015.png|AC4E Holding a Bowl and Purply Shapeshifted Into a Spoon NMDFFMS2A4Teaser.png|AC4E in the NMDFanfictionMon Season 2 Arc 4 Returning Picture AC4EMaster.png|AC4E Fused With Plasmaster NMDFFMS2A4.png|AC4E in the Middle! ^_^ Trivia *It is unkown why the ruler of Whimsy World is a human, but this character is based off of the user. *Despite this rarely being used as her avatar, AC4E declares this to be her icon. *This character is also used as the icon for the YouTube series 'Filling in the Blanks'. The picture depends on how the speaker in the video feels. *AC4E has found most of Bennet's formes just by mistaking them for the ground (Storm was the only one hiding somewhere). *When AC4E is upset, her bow is depicted drooping. *The scarf she wears in the Christmas Comic bears a resemblance to a scarf that AC4E actually wears in real life. *She has cameoed in Cuboy Academy three times. *AC4E's eyes aren't the same as her OCs that have similar stature to her (only one white dot as opposed to two white dots). *WerePirate AC4E was originally a joke design made between AC4E and her friend Gengar011 during an RP in chat. It became an official design when her friend Mixlix wanted her in the comic. *She is the first to have her Mega Evolution make an appearance in NMDFanfictionMon. *As her name implies, she likes Austin Carter. *Her hair style is similar to Frisk's. This is merely a coincidence, though. *Between her 2012 and 2014 designs, she has kept her hair bow. Category:Characters Category:Spacial Rider Category:Austincarter4ever Category:ACFU Category:Rainbow Run Category:Rainbow Rider Category:NMDFanfictionMon Category:Protagonists Category:AustinCarter4Ever Category:DoCK